Clean
by Ron4
Summary: He looked at his empty shotglass, turning it in his hands. He looked up, caught George’s gaze. 'So I came clean. What about you'


**Clean.**

_Grey's Anatomy_

**George/Alex** - _SLASH_

PG-13 (_for the Big Bad F-word_)

_.:disclaimer: don't read if you disagree with homosexual situations:._

* * *

"Mmm," Alex grunted, holding out a pack of Marlboros to George. 

George waved the cigarettes away. "I don't smoke." He looked up at Alex. "And since when do you?"

Alex took a long drag. "What's it to you?" He looked at George over his beer bottle as he took a swig. Setting the now-empty bottle down, he let out a satisfied sigh.

George shook his head. He looked away for a few seconds, then turned back to the other man. "You know what? Fuck it. Give me one."

Alex stared at him.

"Please?" he added, lamely.

Alex shook his own head, a whatever, and handed him a cigarette.

The filter between his lips, he began: "Do you have a–"

But Alex was on top of things, and he lit George's cigarette. George nodded a thanks.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You've smoked before?"

Another nod. "I was sixteen once."

"George O'Malley, a rebellious teenager? I don't see it. I'd never even had a cigarette 'til I was nineteen. I'm impressed."

"I was the Jan Brady of my family. I was repressed. Looked down upon. I rebelled. Whatever."

"Jan Brady?"

"Shut up, Karev."

Alex laughed. "What else'd you do, Georgie?"

"Don't call me that." George flicked his cigarette.

"Seriously. When'd you start drinking?"

"I dunno. Around the same time, I guess."

"Really." It was an observation, not a question. "You bad seed, you."

"Fuck you."

Alex didn't miss a beat. "Time and place."

"You're demented."

"I get that a lot," Alex said in stride. He ordered another round. He paid and tipped the bartender, handing George the other beer. They sat in silence for a while. Until: "When'd you lose your virginity?"

George coughed on his beer. "What?" he asked, after reposing himself.

"You heard me." Alex casually guzzled his drink, staring at George from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, man. Why does it matter?"

"Just curious," Alex shrugged. He didn't push it any further – he knew the silence would get to George and he'd answer eventually.

Sure enough, the few minute's silence was followed by George breaking it. "I think... I think I was... what, seventeen? Seventeen when I lost my virginity? Yeah... seventeen."

Alex grinned. "Cheers to that." George rolled his eyes, but connected his bottle with Alex's. "Me too," the taller one added, drinking steadily.

There was more silence, enough for another man to drink another beer without saying another word. They were pretty drunk by know, so they each ordered two shots. George added them to his tab. They took the shots in succession.

Another short silence. "You ever done anything with a guy?" Alex asked.

"What?" George asked, wide-eyed, whipping his head around to face Alex.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"Uh..." George felt extremely awkward. Was this one of Alex's weird ideas of a joke?

"I have," Alex said. "I mean, here and there. Nothing too serious, I guess." He looked at his empty shotglass, turning it in his hands. He looked up, caught George's gaze. "So I came clean. What about you?"

"Um... my best friend in middle school... moved away, and came out to me right before. He kissed me before he left..." This was so awkward.

"That's it?" Alex asked. George nodded. Alex mimicked the nod. "Cool. Cool."

"So... we should probably get outta here, huh?" George supplied, and realized too late that it sounded like he was trying to bed Alex.

"Yeah. Work tomorrow," Alex agreed, and they wobbly stood up. They had the bartender call them a cab, and made their way outside.

They stood on the curb, silently, in the rain. The cab arrived in about ten minutes, and they slid in.

Soon, the cab pulled up to Alex's apartment. He got out of the cab, but hesitated in shutting the door. It was almost as if he was waiting for George to say something... maybe to ask to come inside. "Well... 'night," Alex finally said. With that, he gave George a quick kiss on the cheek, a little too close to his mouth. George was in shock. He just stared at Alex. Alex gave him a small, lopsided smile and shut the door.

The cab rolled off, and George, openmouthed, was left to reflect on what had just happened for the remainder of the ride.

**end.**


End file.
